


Royal Hearbreak

by kalini127



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bloom doesn't attack Diaspro, F/M, I guess???, Musa Flora and Tecna a great friends, Stella centric, Stella confronts Brandon, basically my take on that episode, i am not sure where i am going with this, i hope i did alright
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalini127/pseuds/kalini127
Summary: With the news about a live-action show being in the works, I have recently fallen back into the void of this fandom. I have loved the show ever since I was a child, and I always wanted a bit more from 1.17, when Bloom and Stella find out. Especially Stella's pov got cut short and we never really saw her reaction to being lied to, other than one scene, and I always wanted to see more of how things affected her. I changed the scene where Bloom meets Diaspro as well, among a few other things. As most of us fans have gotten older, I tried writing the story a bit more mature, YA style. Nothing too heavy though.
Relationships: Bloom/Sky (Winx Club), Brandon/Stella (Winx Club)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Royal Hearbreak

**~Bloom~**

„I still think that this is a terrible idea,” Musa said while looking back over her shoulder for what felt like the hundredth time. “What if we get caught? I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to have to clean all of Alfea again, like after we broke into Cloud Tower. That went horribly wrong too, remember?”

  
Breaking into the Red Fountain had been harder than Bloom had imagined. There were guards everywhere, the swords in their hands freshly polished and shining brighter than the sun. Stella guessed that they had increased the number of guards for today since many of Magix’s highest-ranking royals would be attending the show as well. Bloom had never been inside the halls of the Red Fountain school, and the architecture and décor left her speechless. The sandstone made, mighty walls were hung with stunning tapestries and paintings. Bloom caught herself falling back from her friends more and more, as she had to look at every detail closely. She had always loved art and walking through these halls with such breathtakingly beautiful artwork that she had never seen before, hell, that she had never even heard of because this was a whole different dimension and not good old earth, left her stunned. She had to check herself constantly, so she didn’t run around with an open mouth the entire time, looking like an idiot.

  
“Damn it!” whispered Stelle, “Someone’s coming. Again. We have to hide!” And indeed, as Stella mentioned it, Bloom, too, heard the heavy footsteps of several people coming their way from the corridor just around the corner. “Bloom!” shouted Tecna, “get in here!” she wove her hands around, signaling Bloom to come to the door the others had just gone through, but Bloom was too far away. She would never make it in time. She scanned the hall in a hurry, looking for a place to hide that was not too far away, and there! Another door, much closer than the one her friends had escaped through. Quickly she signaled Tecna that she would hide behind this door before she prayed that she wouldn’t run straight into the arms of more gourds behind that door.

The corridor behind the door looked quite similar to the one she had just left behind. Bloom hoped she wouldn’t run into any more guards for the time being, because she really had to get back to her friends. Hopefully, she wouldn’t get caught. She shuddered at the thought of having to explain to Grizelda what she was doing sneaking into the Red Fountain. That woman still gave her the creeps. There was still so much she didn’t know about this world; it was so easy to get into trouble when she was on her own.  
She was just about to walk around a corner when….”Ouch!” shouted a feminine voice. Bloom rubbed her temple and was already thinking about an apology when the stranger spoke anew.

“How dare you? Don’t you have eyes? I could have broken something, and that would have gotten you into lots of trouble.” When Bloom looked up, she saw that the voice belonged to a girl about her age, dressed in a luxurious and intricate gown, and in her blonde hair she wore a silver crown. A princess. Great. She had run straight into a royal.

  
“I am so sorry, I didn’t see You…..” and there on the floor lay a holographic photo of Brandon. Bloom suddenly forgot what she was trying to say. The Princess bent down to pick up the photo and then turned her attention back on Bloom. “You didn’t see me? That’s just ridiculous. Pah! Maybe you should consider getting your eyes checked then.”  
“H…..How do you know Brandon?” Bloom stuttered.  
“Who?” the princess asked, honestly confused.  
“B…Brandon.” Bloom pointed at the holographic photo the princess was holding in her hand now.  
The Princess laughed. “You’ve got to be joking. Or do you just live under a rock?” She waved the hologram around in front of Bloom's face. “Well, in case you truly are an untaught peasant: this is prince Sky of Eraklyon, my fiancé. I have never heard of a Brandon. If you would excuse me now; my family and my fiancé are waiting for me.” She elegantly turned around and marched into the direction Bloom had come from.

There was a whirring in Bloom’s ears, and she was certain her heart would jump right out of her chest if it beat any harder. What the hell just happened? Prince Sky? But….Stella had introduced him as Brandon to her, and everyone else called him Brandon as well. Prince Sky was Stella’s boyfriend, she raved about that often enough. She would never lie to Bloom like that. But the Princess had no reason to lie to Bloom either. She didn’t even know who she was.

“Wait!” Bloom shouted just in time before the Princess could disappear out of her line of sight. “I am Bloom by the way. If you need a name, in case you want to raise a complaint about my clumsiness.” The Princess looked at Bloom over her shoulder and considered her for a moment before speaking “Princess Diaspro.” Without a further word she turned around and left through the door Bloom had come in.

  
The whirring in Bloom’s ears had dimmed down a bit, but her heart was still beating rapidly. She couldn’t make out any places to sit, so she just decided to sit down right there where she stood, on the floor, leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes.  
Princess Diaspro. Prince Sky’s fiancé. Brandon. Who really was Sky. Did that mean that Sky was really Brandon? Did Stella know? No, she couldn’t imagine that Stella would ever lie to her like that. Did ANYONE know the truth? Timmy? Riven? Bloom’s head hurt and she felt sick. All this time Brandon, no Sky, had lied to her. Every time they’ve been together, he had done nothing but lie to her. All this time he had just played with her, and she had believed him. I never questioned him. She felt so stupid. Now her eyes had finally started burning and she could feel the first tears rolling down her cheeks. _Yes, this is exactly what he must think of me. Stupid Bloom. Stupid little earth girl that will buy anything I tell her_. A sob escaped her lips, and she had to wipe away the tears that wouldn’t stop coming. Thank god she had found a new tissue in the pocket of her jeans.

She didn’t know how long she had sat there, alone, before her friends had found her, and together they walked back to Alfea.

* * *

**~Stella~**

“We have to find Bloom!” Flora said. The door that they had escaped through to hide from the guards had let them directly towards the arena that the show would take place in. “What if she got lost?”

  
Stella was busy looking through the crack of the door that led right to the arena. It must have been destiny that had led them here so she could see Sky from up close. She couldn’t see him yet, but she knew with certainty that he would be participating, which was why nothing and no one would get her away from this door.

  
“Well,” Tecna started, “logically speaking, it’s a lot smarter to stay in one place and wait for Bloom to find us. Bloom went through another door, which means she will be looking for us by now. If we go looking for her as well, chances are we miss each other and might get lost. And Bloom knows we were heading for a place close to the arena, so she knows where to look for us.”

  
“Thanks, Tec, for explaining in such a complicated manner that I am right.” Stella giggled, while never letting the arena out of sight.

“Well, okay,” Flora sighed and placed herself next to Stella in front of the door crack, “let’s stay here then.”  
“Hey, leave some room for me. I want to watch the show, too,” said Musa and stepped next to Stella and Flora.

  
And so, they watched as the show started. Stella had finally caught sight of Sky, and he was, as she already knew, fantastic. His parents had to be sitting somewhere in the audience as well, but she hadn’t found them yet. Sadly, she had never met the king and queen of Eraklyon, since they were one of those royal families that her father couldn’t stand. Stella had tried several times to coax the reason for the aversion for the royal house out of her father, but that had been a waste of time. As she knew her father, the reason was probably something petty. Which she had told him once as well, and he had sent her to her rooms for it.

  
“Oh wow, dragons!” Musa whispered. And indeed, a group of specialists, that included Sky, led several dragons into the arena. They were humongous and yet so majestic that it left her speechless. Stella hadn’t seen many dragons up so close before, but after today she would wish that Alfea offered a dragon training program as well. A beautiful, sunny yellow dragon wouldn’t just be nice to look at but also practical. He would scare off her enemies and would be able to carry her if she was too exhausted to fly on her own. 

  
“This is truly remarkable,” Tecna interjected, “those dragons obey to every hand move of their master.” Sky, Brandon, Riven and Timmy stood in a circle, their respective dragons walking in another circle around them and obeyed every command given, their movements fluid and elegant. It was beautiful and impressive.  
Suddenly two of the dragons started fighting, Riven’s and Brandon’s. They clawed and bit at each other and their wings beating this way and that. The huge cloud of dust whirled up by the dragon’s huge wings made it difficult to see, but just like that Stella could make out how Riven jumped to attack Brandon. “That was a filthy little trick!” he yelled at Brandon before he threw him on the ground. The two fought, and Brandon had gained the upper hand by now when suddenly Codatorta appeared behind them out of nowhere.

  
“Stop it you two! This is not the time for a fight.” He admonished.  
Two royal looking people had gotten up from their seats in the audience and watched the occurrence with a grim expression.

  
“This is outrageous!” the male of the two shouted. “Squire!” And Stella understood. THIS must be the king and Queen of Eraklyon. He probably wanted to rebuke Brandon for getting into a fight, that he had to pay attention to his image as Sky’s squire and the like. That if he had a bad image it would put a bad image on Sky as well, blah blah.  
But it wasn’t Brandon who came running towards the king. It was Sky. What the hell? And to her dismay, Sky KNELT in front of the king. Directly on the dirty ground.  
“Where were you when my son needed your help?” The king started. His……son? But………

  
“Please forgive me, Your majesty. I promise that it won’t happen again.” Sky replied head bowed. Stella didn’t know what she was seeing. Was that part of the show as well? It didn’t make any sense, so it had to be. Why would Sky have to bow before his own father and call him ‘your majesty’?

  
“Sky!” the king of Eraklyon continued. “Are you alright?”  
“Yes father, please forgive me. This was entirely my fault.” But that voice……..She knew that voice. That voice belonged to Brandon and not Sky. And suddenly it hit her.  
“Umn Stella….?” Musa asked carefully. But Stella only held up a hand to silence her. She needed a moment.

  
She could feel her blood boiling in her veins and there was a loud whirring noise in her ears. Her eyes became blurry, but she didn’t care. She summed a ball of light and dashed it at the heavy, wooden door in front of her. The doors flew open with a loud boom and Stella charged into the open arena. Tecna shouted something after her, but she had already stopped listening.

  
“Hey!” she yelled, and just like that, all eyes were on her. She didn’t care that Faragonda was here somewhere and that she would get a huge ass punishment for making such a scene, because the pure shock in Sky’s, no, Brandon’s face was so worth it. She must have had the same expression just a few seconds ago. _Well, that’s what I call karma._  
“Stella, I…..”  
“Keep your breath,” she interrupted him. “Was anything of what you said true, or was every word out of your mouth a lie?” She could feel the tears stinging in her eyes that were about to spill out, and a sob escaped her. “You know, well, you should know as I have told you as much, when I hate one thing then it’s lies. I really thought that we had something serious but looks like you never felt that way. I was always honest with you. And…. was…was that all just a joke to you? A game? Let’s see if this stupid little princess falls for my lies or if she notices anything?”

  
“What? Stella, no…..I…..” he stuttered, visibly shaken.  
“No. Please.” She held up a and to silence him once more. “I just want to know one thing. Why?” She looked him straight into the eyes, her own filled with tears from edge to edge. She wanted to know, wanted to see the shame and the loss in his eyes after getting caught.  
“That was simply a security matter. In case someone tries to capture or hurt Sky, they would do all of those things to me instead and Sky would be safe. The royal family is quite paranoid about the security of their son.”  
“Ohhhh, so you think I am a potential danger to Sky…..him,…..you. Do you think I would try to harm him? Oh now I understand, you couldn’t tell me the truth because I am such a huge danger to Sky. Got it.” She let out a tortured laugh and took a deep breath. Sky, no, Brandon seemed to have gotten the message that it was her turn to talk now.  
“You know,” she started again, “I get the idea of this whole masquerade, it does make sense, in a way, to hide your true identities from your classmate and everybody else, but to hide it from ME? And…..oh my god does Bloom know?”  
“What? Bloom? No, I don’t think she does.” He made a step towards her but she backed off. “Stella, please, I am so sorry. I can’t even put into words how sorry. I wanted to tell you, but…”  
“But what? But you thought I would drop you as soon as I found out that you are not a prince? Do you truly think I am that shallow? Wow.” She felt like someone had punched her in the gut. After all this time they had spent together he really thought so negatively of her. But then why even bother? She needed to leave this place. Now. Brandon still looked at her pleading, his shoulders sunken. It looked as terrible as she felt.

  
“I can’t do this. This is just too much.” Stella shook her head and tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. “We are done here.” And just now she noticed that her friends had followed her into the arena and were now standing behind her. Musa and Tecna pulled her into a protective hung and Flora stood next to them, fists balled at her sides.

  
“You two are disgusting, you know!?” Flora suddenly spoke up, louder and angrier than Stella had ever seen her. "Shame on you, you are just two pathetic little shits. To lies to your so-called girlfriends like that! You assholes! I should feed you to my flesh-eating plants!” Flora was particularly yelling now. She looked at Sky and Brandon, or Brandon and Sky, (that would need some getting used to) with an angry glint in her eyes. The perfect example of ‘if looks could kill’. Those two could do nothing but stare at Flora, mouths wide open. Well, they weren’t the only ones who had never seen Flora that angry. With one last angry glance around the arena, Flora turned on her heel and charged for the door they had come in from.

  
“Wow” whispered Tecna and starred after Flora, mouth hanging wide open.  
“What’s the saying again?” Musa asked, “Calm waters are deep.” Stella could only agree with that.  
She dared one last glance at Brandon before she followed Flora out.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language but I tried my best. If you come across any terrible mistakes, feel free to let me know, I am still learning.


End file.
